草稿君
by Yanvi
Summary: 只是偶然想到的小番外， 正文見《煙(番外》


7年前

翔（25）看著扉間（18）匆匆忙忙地坐下來， 把茶几上的咖啡推向青年。

"抱歉。"

"我也是剛到。"

看著翔那半滿的咖啡，扉間知道男人才不是剛到，不過他蠻喜歡男人令人安心的態度，即使才認真地約會過3次，還要是在這一個月內。雖然他不是這月才認識眼前的男人，在一開學的時候就在集會中見過面，但開始有私人的交流卻是這個月的事。

"復活節後的那一週。。 在你集訓後，開學課前，可以和我外出？"

扉間即使聽聞過男人在追求時的細心，但對這個程度感到錯愕。"你知道我的時間表？"

"學校的時間表不難得到，但，"翔輕輕地轉動指環，"私人的卻不知道，所以才要問你，扉間。"

"去哪？"

"Casablanca。 我有一個客人要見，但在這之後，我希望和你一起過，難得我有歇息的時候。"

"Casablanca。。。"扉間從窗的倒影去偷看扉的表情，但後者卻單純坐在一旁。自第一次約會後，扉就對翔這個男人沒有好感，是知道扉間有點點喜歡了他吧。

"要是沒有空的話也沒有辦法， 課業要緊。 翔彷彿見到扉間的猶豫， 只是曖昧地拍拍扉間的手背，"雖然我是真心想和你一起去。 "

看著男人貼心地說著，扉間也覺得自己也想認識男人多一點，而且，再說， 床單總會和扉之外的人滾一次，上一次的吻也足夠讓扉間胡思亂想了一個晚上。"那你何時起程？我去定機票。"

"不用，我的秘書會辦妥的。"

"咦？"

"我說過吧， 和我約會就不用想多，你只要說你想做什麼和不想做什麼，別的由我來安排。"

"可是。。。"扉間猶豫著。"。。。"

"總之我說了就算， 那天我來宿舍接你。"

扉和扉間直到扉間收拾行李的時候還在吵架， 扉自然不想扉間和翔發生關係，但扉間卻鐵了心， "和別人這樣約會出遊怎會不滾床單，"扉間紅著臉，"斑有自己的世界，我有我的。翔有什麼不好？ 細心又穩重的。扉，你是知道的， 狠話也不用我說吧。" 見扉不作聲，扉間也不再說什麼。

扉間和翔邊輕談邊覺得太破費。 即使千手家也有穩定、可觀的收入，出入也最多是坐商務倉，因為坐頭等倉也太豪華了吧。

"翔的男朋友？"服務員親切地說，"是位很帥的先生呢。"

扉間抬頭望著服務員， 有點尷尬， 始終他還沒有答應翔， 總覺得他沒有準備好和別人交往，即使滾床單的慾-望卻是存在，畢竟他始終只是個18歲的男生， 總會想嘗試。

"還沒有， 安娜，妳這樣說我這個朋友臉皮薄，會臉紅的。"

"哦。。。不過回程就會是男朋友吧，"安娜笑嘻嘻地道， "要是這樣的話，有很多人會失望呢，不能夠和你吃飯。" 見到扉間略好奇的表情，"翔先生是個認真的人，有交往對象時是絕對不會別人約會， 即使只是吃個飯，也不會。"

"哦。"扉間點點頭也不知道該說什麼， 但看起來那些服務員卻和翔蠻熟稔的。

"因為我是常客，"翔趁安娜為別的客人倒酒時說，"所以常和她們說話，而且安娜是大學時期宿舍的學姊，常調侃我的，所以她說的別放在心。"

"嗯。"

看到那超大的兩房總統套房時， 扉間猶豫了，不知著身後的侍者把行李箱放在哪裡才好。

"你和我同一房？但也可以住那一間小套房，要是你想的話。。。艾可以在客廳休息的。"

"那艾先生就沒有房間了？還是我和你一間吧。"

翔對侍者示意，把行李箱運到主人套房中。待侍者離開後，作為秘書的艾就很熟練地躲入那小套房內。翔把房門輕輕關上後就一手纏上站在睡房中的扉間的腰，把人緊緊抱著，在扉間耳邊低喃。"你知道同房也是同床的意思吧？"

"我。。。我當然知道。"扉間別個頭微微紅著臉說，"又不是孩子。"

"也是。明晚後你就再不是孩子了。"另一手把扉間的頭轉過來，吻上還想說話的嘴唇。吻得扉間七葷八素時放手。看著懷中的人軟綿綿地掛在自己的頸，翔更加覺得自己不能放手。明明一開始只是想調戲一下扉間，但卻對他上了心。明明感覺到他心中有人，但看到自己的倒影在那清澈的眼中出現時動了心。原本也許會是翔第一次同床卻不滾床單，但他現在覺得他絕對沒有這個自制能力。"扉間，"壓下在身體滾動的慾-望，"我今晚會和艾一起去客人那裡， 晚餐你是想在酒店吃也好，到外面也可以， 看你喜歡的。"輕吻扉間的額頭，"我知道你學過法文，但會話程度？"

"簡單對話沒有問題的。"

"那就好。" 把扉間鬆開， 翔從行李箱拿出一套新西裝，旁若無人地脫掉身上的衣服。 扉間不知道把眼放在哪裡，尤其是那半充血的分身在眼前走動。一直也認為翔的身材不錯，但意外地注意到連肩窩內側的肌肉也訓練到。一般現代男生只注意到腹肌和背肌，扉間除了那些職業運動員的同學身上見過，也只有扉一人有這樣的體格。看著那耀眼的白髮，扉間不禁喃喃，"真的很像。除了身高外。。。真的很像。" 看著男人認真地刮著鬍子，那肌肉的線條， 扉間不禁在想剛才就是這樣的手把自己緊緊抱著。

"也真的不錯看呢。"扉雙手環在胸前說， "別露出一臉純情小女孩的樣子，看像自己有這樣的表情好奇怪。"

"扉。"

"但還是斑好看一點。"

"扉。"

"知道了。"見翔從浴室出來，扉也隱身，走出了睡房。

"我現在就出去了。今晚見。"翔邊說，邊把手錶戴上。

但翔和艾晚上沒有回來，卻在扉間吃著侍者送來的早餐時出現。"抱歉，扉間。" 翔在餐桌對面的椅子坐下來，一手把艾送過來的藥和水吃掉。

"昨晚的晚宴出了點意外。。。"看出自家老闆的心意就想護著老闆在扉間的形象的艾說，"迫不得已就。。。"

"我理解的，艾先生。"扉間打斷艾的話，"翔你還好？"

"嗯。"把兩只杯倒滿咖啡，示意表艾也一同坐下來吃早餐。"上得山多終遇虎。麻煩是麻煩， 但還是有解決的方法。就是守夜蠻累人。"

"守夜？"

"佐佐木家是陰陽師的家族，我這一族之長也要担當這種工作。別看沙漠萬里無人，但卻有很多別的東西。"

"哦。"扉間對上扉的眼睛，但後者搖頭，表示兩人也彷彿沒有注意到自己。

早餐後翔說趁太陽還不是很毒辣就快快出外觀光，待午餐過後就呆在飯店的游泳池邊看看書。到傍晚當艾告辞的時候，扉間才知道艾是翔作為族長的秘書，長駐日本的本家，只有有公務才外出，平常也只是和翔用電話聯絡。

"那你平常的公務？"扉間問。

"有另一位秘書打理。自然這個時候就有副手處理一切，休假就是休假。除了緊急的情況，我不打算理會。來，"把手中的平板遞給扉間，"明日騎馬還是駕四驅車？"

晚餐後在酒店花園中漫步後， 扉間知道這才是這次的重點。翔和早上一樣旁若無人地脫下衣服去浴室淋浴， 扉間卻不知道應該跟上，還是不跟。即使看過不同的資料，但他對實質的操作卻有疑問。 漫不經心地看著電視，卻注意到扉也意外地不安。 "扉？"

"嗯？"

"書，你不是在看吧？"

"我是在看。"

"整整十分鐘也沒有翻頁了。"

"你別理。"

"你緊張了？"

"那是你自己吧。"

"會痛嗎？"

"是會很痛的。。。但也很快樂。你做了就會明白。"

"那鏡還是斑好一點？"

"扉間。" 扉紅著臉，把書丟向扉間的額頭。

"知道了，"把書蓋好。"第一次會是最深刻吧？"

"所以我才說。"

"所以我才不要。"扉間打斷扉的話。"我不要重複。"

"扉間？"翔打斷兩人的對話，"你不沖刷一下？沙子黏著蠻不舒服的。"

當扉間穿著浴衣，有點不安地走出來時，房間大部分的燈已經關掉，只有床頭燈開著，而翔站在陽臺邊抽著煙。"要嗎？"揚一揚手中的煙。

"嗯。"接過翔手中的煙， 深深地抽了一大口來平復加速的心跳。

"今日月亮很美，而且沙漠中的月亮特別圓。"

"嗯。" 抬頭看著翔所說的月亮。"和在英國的不一樣。"

"扉間。"翔傾前，把煙從扉間的手中抽走， 呢喃著，"我想要吻你。" 他們邊吻邊走， 邊吻邊拉開對方的浴衣。 堅厚的胸部磨蹭著對方同樣堅厚的肌肉， 雙手不停在對方身上遊走。即使扉間不知道實際的操作，但翔的手在點燃了他的感覺時他也同樣地那樣在翔身體上遊走。 他們的吻在扉間把翔壓在床上時結束， 細膩的銀絲把他們連著。 "扉間。。。"翔用因慾-望而變得沙啞的聲音說，"你想要怎樣做？"把浴衣的衣帶解開， "我兩邊也可以的。。。先要把你前面的第一次給我？還是讓我好好疼愛你？"

"我。。。"

翔找著扉間的手先摸上自己腫脹的分身，"你想要這個？" 再沿著玉囊，摸上早已準備好的幽穴。"還是這裡？"

扉間困難地吞了自己的口水， 雖然聽說過，也看過影片， 但摸到真實的感覺不太一樣。 "翔。"

感覺到扉間的手指不自動覺地在穴口徘徊， 翔主動地把軟塞拔掉， 帶著扉間的手指更進入那充滿潤滑劑的腸道。 "扉間， 想要就來吧，我在這裡。"

看到同樣緋紅的眼睛裡的情-慾， 和自己五分像的臉孔一臉任君所求的樣子， 扉間突然想起在外面的扉間，也想到斑， 但更重要的是， 他覺得在這時候他更覺得會想和翔交往。 "翔。扉間主低頭吻著翔， 手指也更賣力地向內摸索， 想像著那柔軟的腸道和自己的分身纏綿。 邊想邊聽到翔的低喃，令自己的分身更脹大了一個圈。 在把保險套套在分身的時候， 翔把枕頭墊在自己的腰間，把幽穴暴露在扉間眼前， 扉間眼神暗一暗就直接沖入去， 把分身浸在那溫柔的洞穴中， 享受著這肉-體的歡娛。

等扉間再次回神的時候， 天已經微亮，扉間注意到扉目不轉睛，但卻亳無表情地瞪著他。"愉快嗎？"他的口形說著，不作一聲，生怕扉間懷中的人會聽見。

"嗯。"低頭看著滿身佈滿自己的記號的男人，扉間如此回應。 "原來是這樣的一回事。"

"你喜歡就好。"翔回應，把扉和扉間也嚇一跳。 "不睡覺？"他說，"不然一起泡個浴？" 翔輕輕在扉間嘴角留下一吻， "很久沒有這樣放縱過了。 不泡個浴我怕我這老人出不到門口。"

"你。。。"扉間不太明白翔的意思。 作為著名的花花公子不是夜夜笙歌的嗎？ 看著男人自然用手巾把自己身上的體-液抹掉，很難想像男人孤家寡人的樣子。

"我才不是像外間所想的，至少和人滾床單的數量，" 翔回應，"飯伴有很多，但真正看上眼不多，大家也不好說自己沒有被我帶上床而胡說八道。 我倒是沒有所謂，就不澄清。" 把整個人泡在溫水中，"你要來嗎，扉間？" 待扉間也整個人泡在水時把手腳纏上扉間的腰腳間， "今晚， 就輪到我吧？" 邊輕度咬著扉間的耳垂邊說。"還是這樣繼續？"

"但我不會準備。。。"扉間紅著臉說， 像雛鳥般把頭埋在翔的胸膛上。

翔輕聲笑起來，"畢竟我是要收下你的初夜，當然也不想弄痛你， 自然會好好準備好的。"

翔趁著扉間淋浴的時候， 對著站在陽臺看日出的扉說，"其實我知道你的存在，也知道扉間知道你的存在。所以，我應該如何稱呼你呢？是叫扉嗎？"

"你看到？"

"當然， 順帶一提艾也看見。"

"你也蠻能假裝。"

"對由小開始就看到的人來說，我已經是控制不了好奇心的，再說我真心想和扉間交往的話，總不能一直視你如無物吧？"

"你蠻好笑的。"扉間冷哼一聲。"不知昨日在扉間身下旁若無人地呻-吟的又是誰呢？"

"難道我該貼符把你趕出房才對？"

"哼。"

"總之就請多多指教了，"把兩支煙燃點上， 再放一支隨手用砂畫成的魔法陣上。 "請用。有別的需要，也請說。"

扉看著那支煙。"代價？"

"我留在扉間身邊的權利。"

"哦。是愛屋及烏嗎？"

"不。你是他，他是你。沒有及烏這一事。"

"你知道什麼？"

"臉容是不會變的。你是哪一世的，我不清楚。為何在這裡我也不想知道。 總之我有興趣的是他，而你在這裡是必然的，我當然只能和你打好關係。"

"不愧是佐佐木家的族長大人，你和翔師父很像。"

"翔嗎？"翔輕喃。 "就是我的靈魂像他，才被贈予這個名字。"

扉驚訝，卻來不及問清楚時扉間也出來，穿戴整齊了。到後來，扉在離開之前想起這天的對話卻是後事了。

扉一如平常般默默跟著兩人身後，翔也一如平常般眼中只有扉間一人，直到晚上的到來。 扉間看著扉， 在翔收到副手打來的電話問，"你今天心不在然。"

"沒有。"

"我知道的。你的視線停留在翔的腰間。"

"才沒有停留在腰間，別說得我像你般。"

"是啊，"扉間輕輕躺在那溫柔的沙發， "我不像你。"他賭氣地說，其實想見到扉有別的反應，但除了失望之外，他根本找不到醋意。"原來歡娛是這麼一回事。"

"那你會和他交往吧？"

"現在來說，也沒有什麼不好的地方。"

"即使他有未婚妻。"

"到那時候才說吧。反正他也不是一次公開戀情，那女士也沒有說什麼， 而且我也不想公開，暫時就這樣子吧。今晚。。。"

"要是你想我看你的媚態，我倒是不介意。要是你想問的這個。"

"真的？"

"不是你想嗎？"

"我想的。。。" 見到翔把電話掛上後，就沒有再說下去。靜悄悄地走到翔身邊坐下來。 "有事？"

"沒有。都是小問題。"翔說，"我有更重點的問題要處理，"伸手抓住扉間的下巴， 像是品嘗美食般吸吮扉間那微紅的唇，"沒有什麼比把你吃掉的更為重要。" 手摸著扉間胸膛上的櫻桃， "不是嗎？" 把人拉到大腿上 ， 細膩地在每一寸肌膚上留下自己的味道，在那紅櫻上流連忘返。

"翔。"扉間低喃，覺得每一寸肌膚也燃燒起來，期待當中也有點不安。

翔像是安撫地吻著扉間的唇，同時也慢慢地扒開扉間的衣服。把衣服脫得乾淨後再把扉間泡在浴中， 手在股間中遊走，在洞口傍流連。

"扉間，有人說過你美嗎？"看著慢慢像蝦子般熟透的扉間，翔不禁這樣說。 "初次見面也沒有想過，但我卻越來越喜歡你。" 把人從水中撈起，放在缸邊用手巾擦乾淨後， 跪下來，把扉間的分身慢慢含入口中。

扉間在翔溫熱的口中放空了思想， 也不自覺地在翔的手指下擴展了自己的腸道。 "翔。"扉間自然地輕喃， 抓住了翔的白髮，毫不在意扉這時候其實也站在門邊看著。 要是這是扉的替代品， 扉間不知道在哪裡找到更像的，就這樣胡思亂想中的扉間就被那一刻的快感打斷了，噴得翔一臉也是自己的傑作。

翔像是沒有所謂地慢慢把臉擦乾淨後， 就利朔地把扉間姬抱起。 "現在，晚上才開始， 我的扉間。"

第一次沒有像預期中的那樣痛，即使不得不說沒有可是不痛的， 像那樣的利器放入體內， 但爬在床上被翔壓制、灌注時卻有種莫明其妙的安穩，彷彿這個男人會為他背負著一切的安心。他和翔一直接吻， 直到天再次露出緒光。 扉間最後在翔懷中快閉上眼時看到扉失望地揮袖而去，但他也不想去阻止他。 '這樣子就好，'他想。


End file.
